my_babysitters_a_vampire_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ethan Morgan
Ethan Morgan is the main protagonist. He is a geeky and sci-fi loving young teenager who along with his best friend Benny, had discovered that his babysitters are a vampire and fairy. He discovers he is a Seer. In Season 2, it's his second year in Whitechapel High. Personality Profile Awkward and sweet, Ethan just wants to have a normal high school experience, continue his unbroken streak on the honor roll and maybe date a girl. But two things make that almost impossible: The constant paranormal chaos of Whitechapel, and Benny. In the movie and Season 1 he's a freshman along with Benny. Ethan is a Seer, meaning able to see visions through touch. His visions usually help him learn more about supernatural forces and how to defeat them. It is not known where and how he inherited this power. Ethan and his friends are mainly known as cnerds at Whitechapel High, a fact Ethan is more sensitive about than Benny or Rory. Ethan is understood most by Benny, whom he has been best friends with since childhood. He loves playing video games and is book-smart. He is very persuadable, because of which he usually goes along with Benny in his schemes. He is also shown to care for his loved ones and will go to any height to protect them. He is in the chess club along with Benny. Although Benny often gets the two of them into sticky situations, Ethan is usually able to find a way out. In the second season, it's Ethan's second year in Whitechapel High and whilte survivng typical High School drama, he attempts to use his smartness to figure out a cure for vampirism after the incident where Sarah bit him. Ethan is also quite a brave person, although often seeming timid, easily frightened and prone to shocks, he is always able to overcome his fears and confront them when the need requires him to and he also has a crush on Sarah This becomes even more apparent in season two, where he becomes brave enough to storm the Vampire Council, and let a car possessed by an angry spirit chase him to stop it hurting anyone else. He also becomes more confident in season two. Background Movie Ethan starts his first/freshman year. He learns by Benny's Grandmother that he is a seer, a person who could see visions. Krista, Benny, and Sarah alongside with Ethan go to defeat Jesse, a vampire who wants to rule Whitechapel. Season 1 Ethan continues his freshman year. He goes through many encounters with different creatures. He is bitten by Jesse, who has been released from the box he was sucked inside by Krista. Ethan is saved by Sarah, who later becomes a full vampire. Season 2 Ethan starts his sophmore year. Ablilties As a Seer, Ethan can see the future, the past, the present, the truth or something else entirely, through visions, however as his visions are activated by touching something or someone supernatural, or linked to something supernatural, they are normally out of his control. Although he can sometimes willingly receive them. A secondary ability is he can see and hear ghosts, who are natural invisible to all others, ghosts can also absorb his psychic energy to power themselves. He is also evidenced to have the ability of detecting demonic possession, as stated when he felt something strange with Rory after he was possessed by the white witches. Over the coarse of his adventures, Ethan's powers have progressed giving him a form of tactile/remote telepathy in which he can mentally reach out and communicate with others through use of his psychometry. Rumor is that he's potentially telekinetic as well, initially this was long unconfirmed. But through the equivalent of a magical booster shot by Krista Ethan's latent psionic talents are awakened and magnified. Being the creative and inquisitive type he is, Ethan has dabbled in advanced psychokinetic practice through basic means; such as self-applied psionics to physically augment himself beyond peak-human physical abilities. A trait many in enthusiast circles come to call either Tactile Telekinesis or Telekinetically Enhanced Condition, which are the internal or external appellation of mind over matter upon the human body for augmented strength, speed, agility, regeneration, etc. Another facet he'd been working on is elemental and submolecular transmutation. Using the typical practice of manipulating objects with his mind, Ethan can transmogrify matter by moving around atoms via thought power. He was also considerably more resistant (but not immune) to Lucia's mind control than anyone else, presumably down to his Seer abilities, as one of his visions was able to free him from it. He was also shown to be resistant to Erica's glamouring. He was also able to resist Olivia's possession, better than anyone else. Mentally, Ethan is also often shown to be highly intelligent, especially with computers, for instance he was able to crack a ten thousand word encryption password on a satellite in under a minute. He is also very good at problem solving and finding solutions to situations, he's also a reasonably capable strategist, he even describes himself as the groups tactician and the main reason they succeed. Ethan's also particularly good at thinking on his feet, allowing him to adapt quickly to situations when they do not go to plan. It is through his intelligence that Ethan is able to overcome much more powerful opponents. Upon drinking Lisa's blood and touching the true cross, Ethan powers expand beyond premonition. He can forcefully expel any possessing entities that have overshadowed a subject by saying it's name while under a trance. When touching a person and having a vision, he can read their akashic record, which would indicate their personal information, date of birth, death and the past/present/future events of their life. Eventually he will learn to access the record on his own accord, in order to utilize and implement the vast stores of knowledge, skills and infinite mystical practices within the psychoactive plane pertaining to shared human collective memory on his own. When merging powers with Lisa or Krista, he can project astral protection that is powerful enough to shield whole groups from the supernatural. Through the psychometric function of his powers Ethan can read and translate many dead languages. Including Latin, Atlantean, Somalian, ancient hieroglyph's or even the seal of god. After having been bitten by Sarah and Lisa, nearly being turned into a vampire. Ethan blood's developed immunity towards vampirism and as the result, it now acts as a useful weapon and ingredient to the cure for curse potions. Relationships Krista Go see: Kethan Ethan and Krista have a close relationship. They help each other out in whatever conflicts that may involve themselves or those around them. Benny Go see: Benthan Benny is Ethan's best friend and is the spellmaster in the paranormal fighting trio. Sarah Go see: Etharah Sarah is Ethan's crush, close friend, and babysitter. It's been shown in both the movie and series how Ethan developed a crush on Sarah. In the movie, Ethan's crush on Sarah was first shown when he saw Sarah was his babysitter. Later, he told Sarah she's "so pretty". Ethan offered to be Sarah's diet buddy, and when trading a pint of his blood, he let Sarah do it since he said he trusts her. Ethan learns that Benny's love potion makes Sarah love Ethan, he decides to do nothing about it. Ethan's crush on Sarah also gets stronger in that episode. Sarah also has a crush on Ethan. By season two Ethan has become much more confident around her. Rory Rory is Ethan's close friend. Rory is also 'Vampire Ninja' and scares Ethan, Krista and Benny by flashing into the room out of thin air. Katniss Katniss thinks Ethan is cute but dosen't have a crush on him. Vinessa Vinessa and Ethan both like Harry Potter Lisa davis lisa and ethan is study partner in math and best friend. at one point after lisa seperation from rory, she and ethan found comfort in each other. they soon date after ethan broke up with sarah and enjoys spending themselves together. near the end of season 5, they return to friend status when ethan learn that he is still in love with sarah and that the relationship will ultimately damage his friendship with rory he was bitten and nearly drained all of blood by lisa when she was succumbed to blood lust. after waking up from coma, his friendship with lisa was affected heavily by it. as the result, he often carried crucifixes and holy water when he was around lisa. he soon made amend with it and they became friend again Trivia *It is unclear if Ethan and Sarah will date in Season 2. *He shares the same last name with Vanessa Morgan, the actress who plays his love interest Sarah. *He is apparently pure of heart, and as such was selected to be the sacrifice by the Mayan Sky Queen Lucia. his pure heart status is confirmed when he can touch the stone of nandu and the true cross without difficulty *He is uncomfortable eating things that can dance. *Ethan has a fear of needles. *He was temporarily a werewolf. *He almost became Lucia's sacrifice to the sun king. *He has a very rare blood type,same as Krista,O Negative, thus making their blood very valuable to Vampires. his blood is said to be very tasty as lisa stated after draining his blood that "i'm tasting the finest sweet strawberry syrup' *He can sing quite well. Category:Creatures Category:Ethan Category:Seer Category:Main Character Category:Male Character Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Sarah Category:Rory Category:Krista Category:The Morgan Family Category:Jocks